Sharkkidd
Back to crew page Ethnic group: English Hair color: Brown ' '''Eye color: blue ' 'Height: 5'7 ' 'Born: June 5, 1735 ' '''Family: Shark Family Titles: Dark Shark captain Alias: Sharkboy Bounty: 1000 gold Ships: Scarlet dragon and Dark Shark The Story of Sharkkidd Today is my 14th Birthday and dad got me a Shark. I named him Sharky. Today was a great day I had a fun party with my friends. Billy got me a new tricone hat. My party was Pirate themed and my dad Sharktooth got me a cutlass. All was fine today untill I found the man on the beach. He had long hair and a grey beard. I called my dad over and he took the strange man to the house. Our house was a small apartment in the city of Port Royal. I left England because I was sick of being treated poorly by mum. I snuck onto a ship that was off to the Caribbean and set off to find my father. Every night I pray for my brother Sharkfish to make it safely to the Caribbean when he grows up. Anyways so dad brings the man into the house and tells me to go to my room. I walk downstairs after an hour and find the strange man talking with my dad. He looks up at me and begins to inspect me. Dad told me to go back into my room and I listen through my room. They were speaking in some language which I believe was Spanish. I did however hear my name mentioned a bit. Then my da calls me down stairs to meet the men. His name was Captain Hobo. Hobo was going to spend the night at our place. That night I wake up to find a pistol aimed at my head. Hobo ordered me to walk slowly to my dads ship and threatened to blow a hole in my head if I make a noise. I walk over to my sword and grab it as hobo instructs. We took out my new shark and headed out to a hellish ship called the Queen Anns Revenge. We sneak aboard and hobo explained to me we needed to sneak into the captains cabin and get some ship in a bottle. We didn't remember to kill the guards and they sounded the alarm. Soon zombified men charged up on deck. Hobo runs of to the cabin and I pull out my brand new cutlass. Several times I almost am killed but I soon get used to the blade. I see Hobo run out of the cab in carrying the bottle and trying to open it. We quickly are cornered but Hobo finally got the bottle to open and he then threw the bottle into the ocean and the miniature ship started to grow in the water. We jumped off the revenge and landed on the golden ship. I grab a cannon and begin to fire at the sails. Hobo drives the ship away from the Revenge and we make a clean get away back to Port Royal. When we get back it is nearly morning. I wanted to run home and tell my dad of our adventure but when I got home I find my father dead on the floor. Pools of blood flood the floors. I turn to Hobo and see him shake his head muttering something about this was his fault. I ask him what he meant and he explains Tia Dalma told him this would happen. He then said Sharktooth told him to take me away in case there was an invasion. I now realize hobo did not kidnap me to threaten me but to protect me. Then a Spanish man enters the room with a crew. Hobo addresses him as Plumderskull. Plumderskull walks in with a crew fit for a Ship of the Line. Then to my surprise hobo allects me as first mate. Hobo and the new crew run to our new ship the Scarlet Dragon and I make one last prayer and run off to the ship. We head off to Tortuga that day sailing off into the sunrise. All I can do now is wait but I made a silent promise to myself to avenge my father and kill Jolly Roger. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Pirates